1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging method and an X-ray imaging system for acquiring an X-ray observed image corresponding to an X-ray image made incident on an X-ray imaging device.
2. Related Background Art
Recently with X-ray imaging devices for medical use, etc., the use of X-ray imaging devices that combine a scintillator and a CCD or other imaging element is progressing. With such an imaging device, incident X-rays are converted to scintillating light of predetermined wavelength (for example, visible light) in accordance with the X-ray amount at the scintillator. By an optical image resulting from the scintillating light being then detected by the imaging element, an X-ray observed image corresponding to an X-ray image is acquired (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-330678).